


I Can't Help It

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock are at the window waiting for Mummy to come home like the good boys they are...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	I Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Ears

I stand up on the sofa to look out the window again.

Nope not there. It wasn't time yet, but I knew that before I climbed up on the sofa. The sofa that Mummy always yells at me not to get on. My brother, Mycroft is at the window showing off again because he doesn't need a chair to see out of it. He's waiting for Mummy to come home too, so he can be the smart one and tattle on me about the sofa, like yesterday when he tattled about the dug up flowers in the back, no doubt.

I can't help it if I'm short for now. I'm going to be tall like my brother someday. Then what?

John and Greg, the stupid neighbors next door are playing ball and it rolls in our yard. Sometimes I play with them, but not today. Mycroft starts yelling at them to get off our lawn. He's such a meanie sometimes. I ignore him, and try to balance my body on the edge of the sofa. I liked the old sofa better. It had a flat ledge; this one is kind of round, but I know I can do it. I know it. So, I try again. And again. And again. Meanie-poo turns around just in time to see me not do it again as I fall onto the cushions.

I can't help it if I'm stubborn.

He looks at me and shakes his head. He is about to look out the window again, when we hear it. My ears pick up at the sound. Mummy's car is pulling onto the driveway. Mycroft wants to stay by the window and behave like he doesn't care that Mummy's Home, but I do and run for the door. When she opens it, it's all I can do to not grab her by the legs.

I can't help it if I'm happy.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"

"Oh, my look at you! Now there's a happy boy!"

Mycroft is being a good, he walks over and stands politely next to me as he speaks. Not able to wait anymore I run to her and she scoops me up in her arms. Mummy scratches Mycroft behind the ear because he likes that and tickles my belly because that's what I like.

"How are my boys? Were you two good today? Did you miss me?" She asks walking into the kitchen for treats.

Looking over Mummy's shoulder, I stick my tongue out at my brother, knowing I am going to get treats first because I'm in her arms and I do.

I can't help it!

Woof!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not exactly Johnlock or Mystrade. Muse went to the dogs today, what can I tell you.


End file.
